Hooker 101
by DWblot
Summary: What do Tomoeda's most elite's prim and proper wives know about seduction?And yet, that seems the only way to regain the lost passion of their spinster days.And who better to teach them than a hooker?enter Sakura and Meilin.Welcome to Hooker 101.SS,ET.
1. Something's missing

**_A/N _**

This is one idea for a fic that's been on my mind for months.And it was begging to be written.

Its a trial version.If I don't think people like it, I'll take it off.

So,if you read this, and you like the idea, please tell me how you feel in a review.I need reviews to keep me interested in my fics.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CCS. CLAMP DOES!!!

"Could you pass the butter, Yamazaki-san?"A demure looking brown eyed woman asked politely, turning to her neighbor at the dining table.

"Why, certainly, Terada san" Came the equally contrite reply as the woman leaned over the table and picked the plate up daintily, setting it down closer to her friend.

"It has been a while since we last had tea together." Kaho Shimaki began, as the expressions of the women around her began to dull.

"Indeed it has." Tomoyo Hiragizawa agreed primly." We must do this more often, ne?"

The assents that rang out were as forced and proper as ever.

Naoko Yanagizawa sighed as she lowered her buttered scone to her plate and dabbed at her carefully made up face.

It was the same rigmarole, month after dull month. The women of the most influential and prestigious families in Tomoeda, perhaps even in all of North Japan held a tiny monthly affair where they met, made polite conversation and departed to their houses exactly an hour after their arrival.

There was no time limit on their stay. It was merely that no woman cared to stay longer. Some of them even timed their visit, down to the last minute.

This time, it had been Chiharu Yamazaki's turn to host the get-together.

It had started out as always.

The lady of the house met her guests at the door, invited them inside and they duly participated in idle chit chat for a quarter of an hour before tea was announced and they fled to the table.

It had been arranged to perfection. The cutlery gleamed, the forks and spoons were in the right positions, the table sparkled as a result of a vigorous scrubbing and polishing and the cuisine was, as expected, without fault. There were three kinds of jam and four kinds of biscuits—just as always. The cake was soft and easy on the sugar-just as always. And the cheese and buttered scones were set on pale blue patterned dishes that spoke eloquently of expense and high class-just…as always.

Tomoyo Hiragizawa sighed under her breath as she glanced at her half eaten plate. She had been toying with the cheese for over ten minutes and she was unwilling to eat the now scraped and crumbled looking mess on her plate.

Truly, she had not been able to pay much attention to the idle chit-chat the others had tried to get going.

All she could think of was her husband, Eriol, of her marriage, of her life

Lately, it seemed to her that Eriol was even more distant that he usually was. 'When was the last time we truly talked..? 'She thought sadly to herself. 'When was the last time he told me he loved me? The last time…we shared anything intimate…? And why do I feel as though as he is no longer faithful to me?'

She chastised herself silently for that thought immediately. There was no reason to doubt Eriol. The thought of it was absurd….impossible, even. But then, she couldn't help, but think of all the times he had called, telling her he would be late.

The times he had cancelled pre arranged dates that she had taken so much trouble with. The way he had replied to her query of whether or not he would attend the grand formal ball his aunt hosted every year.

The grand formal was an event no one of the elite class missed if they could help it. It was the crowning end to Spring and the most anticipated social event of the year.

Tomoyo closed her eyes silently. Her mortification at the idea of missing the ball had devoured her. She had remained silent at Eriol's hurried reply that he 'might not be able to attend this year' and that she should go by herself.

'Go by herself, indeed' She though bitterly.

Did he have any idea what it would do to her reputation if she were to turn up unescorted by her husband?

She had given up so much for him.

A promising career in designing, because he felt it would reflect badly on his position. A schooling that she had her heart set on. Her singing that she had loved so much.

Everything had been shelved away upon her marriage to Eriol Hiragizawa.

Her mother had been delighted with the match and had urged her daughter to become the perfect housewife, had urged her to shed her dreams and ambitions. And what had she gained?

In the beginning, everything had been wonderful. Eriol had proved to be a caring and devoted husband. But now…

Chiharu Yamazaki could not help feeling that her guests seemed distracted. She took her eyes off the teapot and chanced a glance at Naoko Yanagizawa.

The woman seemed to be immersed in her own world.

Chiharu sighed and glanced away.

She knew, as most of them did, that Naoko had abandoned a promising career as a fiction writer when she had accepted Takeshi Yamazaki's proposal.

Yamazaki would have been scandalized at the thought of his prim and proper wife resorting to an occupation.

It would have reflected badly on his position as head of Yamazaki Works, a well known multibillion corporation that had dealings with nearly every country in the world.

Naoko had accepted his decision without complaint and had refrained from mentioning her interests again. However, Chiharu felt, that it was at times such as these, that Naoko truly allowed herself to dream of the imaginary world she had loved and rejoiced in as a teenager. Her eyes would take on a far away look and her lips would twitch slightly.

She, herself, could identify with Naoko's unfulfilled dreams. She had only just started work at the Japan Police Academy's Investigation Unit where she had been part of the interrogation team.

With a PhD in Psychology, she had been involved heavily with the lie detection analysis. She had only just begun to take an interest in the rehabilitation of inmates program when she had received a summons from the Yamazaki family.

Her family had been ecstatic at the alliance invite and Chiharu had been forced to give up on the life and freedom she had once had.

She had tried, over the years, to get over the bitter feelings that threatened to choke her when she remembered the dictate—A bride of the Yamazaki house was not permitted to work

She had brought up the topic tentatively with her husband. His shock had been answer enough. Chiharu had laughed it off, assuring him that she had no desire to work anyway and that being his wife was enough for her.

But now, as she glanced at the saddened faces around her, she wondered what had happened to the fiery young woman who had stood up for what she believed in and made her mark with her exceptional skills with getting to the root of the problem.

Kaho Shimaki sighed as she watched the changing expressions on her host's face.

Bankotsu had been away for a week now. She reflected sadly on the state of her marriage. As a wild and energetic teenager, she had been prone to all kinds of things like dying her hair pink, getting her ears pierced, drinking and clubbing on a regular basis.

She had even toyed with the idea of getting a tattoo of an angel and a scorpion on her lower back.

Her arranged marriage to Bankotsu had changed everything. More than anything, Kaho missed the passion she had been full of before her marriage.

The passion she had loved and embraced as part of who she was.

She suddenly realized that the dispassionate look on the faces of the women who sat by her, immersed in their own thoughts were shockingly similar to her own.

But what was to be done about it?

There was no escape from the monotony of their existences. There was nothing to relieve the drawn out theatre that played itself out everyday.

Things had never seemed so bleak before.

'Well...' She thought, glancing at her diamond studded wristwatch. 'It's nearly time to leave'

She prepared herself for another charming little dialogue thanking her host for the gathering when something happened that took the guests by shock.

Chiharu Yamazaki stood up from her table in one swift movement and slapped her napkin on the table.

"All right!" She announced firmly.

"That's it! I've had it with all this hypocrisy and pretension and all out fake politeness. And so have all of you, I'm sure"

For a few seconds, Kaho and the rest merely stared, dazedly at the figure of the woman in the dull blue kimono, trying to make some sense of her outburst.

Then came an added shock.

Prim and proper Tomoyo Hiragizawa burst into a peal of laughter and slouched back in her chair with a huge sigh.

"So….Someone actually came out and said it. My heartiest thanks, Yamazaki-san"

"Call me Chiharu".

Both women grinned and then looked around at their still shell-shocked audience.

"Don't you think this has gone on for long enough?" Tomoyo asked gently.

"I'm tired of this. I know most of you from school and Shimaki san; I'd really like to get to know you better. But everything's been so …forced…between us, all of us.

I'd just like to be friends, with all of you, get to know you, in an atmosphere that isn't constricting or imposing….I'm asking you to give me that chance…what do you say?"

For a few seconds, no answer seemed forthcoming.

Then, with a suddenness completely uncharacteristic of her, Naoko Yanagizawa grinned broadly, stretched out her hand and shook both Tomoyo's and Chiharu's heartily.

"Call me Naoko"

"I….Call me Kaho"

"It's Rika!"

"I'm Chiharu!"

"And I'm Tomoyo to all of you"

Naoko began to giggle helplessly.

"I can't believe how long this has taken" She said happily.

xXXxXXxXXxXxxxXxxXXxXXxXXXxXxXXxXXxXXxXxxxXxxXXxXXxXXXxXx

"So, if you could, would you reverse the decision you made? You know….when you agreed to marry Yamazaki?" Naoko asked curiously.

All five of them were now lying back on deck chairs by the pool, sipping long cool glasses of watermelon juice. Chiharu had insisted on the move.

"A new beginning" She had said firmly and the others had voiced no complaints. They had been able to borrow swimsuits and Tomoyo and Kaho were now lounging in the shallow end of the pool, occasionally splashing each other and laughing.

Chiharu looked up thoughtfully from glass. "I don't know" She said hesitantly.

"I love my husband, truly. But sometimes…." She trailed off and looked at Kaho who was engaged in trying to duck Tomoyo after a particularly vigorous splash.

Naoko nodded her head. "I understand" She said softly.

Chiharu flashed her a small smile.

"I guess I feel the same way about Hiten…I was bitter, you know? In the beginning… but now… things have just settled down... and I'd hate to disrupt things. It's just, I feel as though I'm not even me any more and I don't know myself. Writing was my world. And now, Hiten commands most of my attention, when he's there to receive it. I've had to change, for him, and I'm not sure if I like the person it's made me. I…" She hesitated for a second, and then continued on bravely.

The others had ceased their activities and were now clustering by the two. Rika had abandoned her inspection of the diving board and was now perched precariously at the edge of the pool.

"I lack… I miss... "

"..the passion" Kaho finished

"Hai" Naoko smiled.

"I miss my life as it used to be and I want a vent for all my feelings, my passion for life.."

"Are you sure it's not a passion for anything else?" Tomoyo teased.

"I could have sworn I had some rather suspicious sounds from your hotel room, the last time we were at the Annual General Conference"

Kaho blushed furiously, then shook her head furiously in denial as the others fell over laughing.

"It's not what you think!" She protested, though beginning to laugh a bit now.

"Bankotsu stubbed his toe and then cut his hand on the mirror when he whirled round. He…" She blushed

"He wouldn't let me administer first aid. He said it hurt too much. And then, when I tried to get him to lie down, he got to his feet and limped around the room while I tried to catch hold of him"

Tomoyo was now gasping as she struggled to breathe, having laughed herself silly at the thought of the uptight man being scared of first aid.

Chiharu grinned as she thumped Tomoyo on the back.

"Seriously, though…" She said. "What Kaho says makes perfect sense. It's the passion I miss most….and….Yamazaki…he's not… a very passionate person. It feels as though, a part of me is always missing when I'm with him. And I can't help but feel incomplete and insecure, because I don't really recognize myself anymore."

"Eriol…he…" Tomoyo hesitated before continuing determinedly on.

"I'm scared of how things are going. He…I'm not certain if he's cheating on me. It feels silly, at times to even entertain that thought. But he's being so distant and I feel alone and vulnerable. It seems to me he's always in charge of the relationship and I don't have a say. I want… I want children... And he says he isn't ready. I…"

Here, she broke down.

Months of having kept her feelings bottled up inside, finally beginning to take its toll on the disconsolate woman.

Rika and Chiharu patted her back sadly while Kaho fumed.

"If he's cheating on you, I'll fucking kill him!" She said angrily.

"Kaho…" Rika said quietly." She's not sure of it, remember? And I really, honestly don't think he's cheating on you, Tomoyo. Don't worry. We'll find a way.We really will."

"Short of hiring a private detective, there's hardly anything else I can do" Tomoyo said bitterly. "And I can't do that. Things might blow up if Eriol ever found out I was having him followed."

"All right. That's enough of that." Naoko said firmly. "We need to take our minds off these things, relax a bit, enjoy ourselves, and take some time out for us to do what we want to do."

"I completely agree." Chiharu's features stretched out into an evil grin.

"And I know JUST the place!"

"What do you have in mind, Chiharu?" Tomoyo asked wearily, noting her grin anxiously.

But Chiharu only grinned wider.

"We're having an emergency meet of the FTH organization." She said, firmly.

"Backtrack here!! FTH????" Kaho asked curiously.

"Yup! Frustrated Tomoeda Housewives" Chiharu beamed.

"Thursday, next week, 7 pm, sharp!! I'll make all the arrangements. Don't forget to tell your people you'll be out late!!"

"Late? How late?" Rika asked, worriedly.

"Never you mind." Chiharu said firmly. "Just get yourself here at 7 and I'll do the rest. Oh!! And before I forget, " She smirked.

"Get ready to party, people!!

xXXxXXxXxxxxxXxxXxXXxXXxXXxXxxXxXXxXxxXxxXXxXxXXxXXxXxxXxxXxxXxxXx


	2. The surprise

**DISCLAIMER**

**ME NO OWN.YOU NO SUE.**

Thanks for the reviews!!!!!

bluebliz

Peach Blossoms 421

lidoOL ashun sweetie

happytofu

TooShine

1Elli

nienna surion

dbzgtfan2004

**YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!!!**

**I hope you like this chapter as much..It felt rather weird to write it coz I've never written anything remotely limey before.I hope it doesn't suck.I really tried...I'm much more comfortable with humour.**

**The actual story will start in the next chapter with lessons-both theory and practical, coming up.I've already got most of it written out.And I'm hoping to make you guys laugh.**

**R AND R!!!PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**xXXxXXxXxXXxxXxXXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxXXXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxxXxXXxXXxXxxXxxXxxXxXXxXXxXX**

"**A strip club??"** Rika's voice sounded slightly hysterical as she stared around the flashing place.

A huge rotating disc hung from an exceptionally high ceiling, flashing dark colours every few seconds at the centre of the club where male and female dancers swung their bodies erotically to the tune of the pulsating music that seemed to dominate the room.

Tomoyo and Naoko clutched each other in shock as the reality of the situation crashed in on them.

They…the wives of five of the most influential men in all of North Japan were at a strip club.

Kaho watched in equal shock as one of the male dancers on the stage caught up the lithe red head by him and began to kiss her passionately, sliding her body up and down his own in time with the beats of the music.

"You brought us to a strip club?" Tomoyo's voice sounded choked. "**This** was your big surprise?"

"And that's not all!" Chiharu beamed broadly, obviously mistaking the emotion in Tomoyo's voice to be delighted anticipation and gratitude, as she flipped her now red streaked hair over her shoulder. I've also arranged for a private performance!"

Naoko brought a hand up to cover her mouth, her eyes wide, her expression stunned as Tomoyo made a strangled noise deep in her throat, hastily pulling a shawl round her body and face, trying to cover it up.

Rika and Kaho were huddled together, looking almost terrified.

"What?" Chiharu asked, looking puzzled at their reactions as they continued to wear less than delighted expressions on their face. "What's wrong?"

"Chiaharu!" Tomoyo's voice was now a deadly whisper. "Have you lost your mind?"

But before the latter could formulate a response, the music suddenly died. The lights blazed out and the entire room was plunged into darkness.

Excited squeals and hoots echoed through the room and four frantic young women clutched each other in fright.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" Rika's frantic whispers only served to escalate the tension and absolute terror the women felt, Chiharu being the only exception.

In fact, she was currently involving herself enthusiastically in the catcalling and shrill hooting which only seemed to be increasing in intensity and vigour with time.

It was, as though the crowd was anticipating something….a thrill ran unbidden down Kaho's spine as she realised what was about to happen, what exactly it was that the crowd was cheering for, why the lights had gone out and the why the music had stopped.

"Guys!" She hissed

"This is it!!"

"What? What?"

"The main show!!This is what draws the crowds in!This is it!This is…"

But what else it was, they would never find out, for at precisely that minute, a thunderous roar resounded through the club and the lights flashed out with a vengeance, almost blinding the four huddling young women in the darkest corner.The fifth cupped her hands around her mouth and let out an excited whoop.

And the show truly began.

_**Three hours previouly**_

Naoko couldn't stop giggling as Tomoyo carefully outlined her eyes with mascara and then began brushing pale blue eyeshadow over her eyelids; her tongue sticking partly out of her mouth as she frowned in concentration.

Next to her, Rika shreiked with laughter as Kaho struck a dramatic pose in a red halter top and a matching glittery red mini skirt.A black purse and red stilletos completed her outfit and she looked stunning.

"That dress wears you, Kaho!!" Chiharu shouted.

"Yeah! You go, girl!!" Naoko screamed as Tomoyo clapped her hands gleefully.

"Yeah!" She cheered. "If Bankotsu could see you now…."

Kaho laughed.

"Bankotsu hates it when I wear stuff llike this…." She said, rather sadly. "And I don't really think he likes red, or me in it. His aunt always did say scarlet was the colour of the devil and no Shimaki would be caught dead wearing it."

Chiharu snorted. "The devil, indeed!"

Tomoyo shrugged. "It's his loss, Kaho." She said. Turning back to Naoko's side.

"Besides, you're not dressing up for him tonight. You're dressing up for you! So enjoy yourself!"

Chiharu grinned "Oh! You will!" She cackled lightly as she rocked back and forth on her heels.

"I can't wait to show you guys what I've got planned for all of us."

"I still don't see why we need to wear so much make up" Rika grumbled.

"I don't even look remotely like myself anymore in this get up"

She wrinkled up her nose as she examined her reflection in the tall mirror that stood upon the dresser, gazing doubtfully at her own pink and black clad reflection.

"That's the whole idea." Chiharu's grin seemed to be stick to her face as she twirled around in a black sequined halter top and a pair of tight dark blue jeans with a sparkling chained silver belt hugging her waist.

"Hmm??" Rika sounded distracted as she fiddled with the bottom of the pink laced spagghetti string top that Chiharu had presented her with upon her arrival.

Huffing, Chiharu reached out and slapped her hands away from it.

"No meddling." She scolded.

"It looks great on you, Rika, trust me. And no one will recognise you as a blonde—or the rest of you, for that matter, which is the effect I'm going for anyway.

And I think I look great as a red head, though I do say so myself." She grinned as the others laughed.

"No..I mean it..Tomoyo looks hot with those blue streaks and Kaho and Rika look great as brunettes. Not to mention Naoko who rocks as a red head too."

She gave Tomoyo's outfit an appraising look and nodded appreciatively.

In a midnight blue knee length dress that complimented her eyes and hair,the latter was a vision.

A fragile silver chain gleamed against the creamy skin of her throat and the dark spiked and studded bracelet on her left wrist gave her a punk streaked look.

While Naoko was ushered into the bathroom by Chiharu with a wrapped package that held her dress for the evening, the other women busied themselves with fussing over minute details of their outfits, smoothening out imaginary creases and wrinkles.

Naoko's emergence in a golden tank top and black low rise jeans, complimented by a swirly chain belt was greeted by silence.

Naoko blushed as cheers and applause rang out after the initial shock.

Her glasses had been replaced with lenses and her hair, which had been brushed to silky smooth perfection, hung about her face in very becoming waves, framing it beautifully.String earrings dangled from her ears and a golden moon sparkled at her throat from a dainty chain around her neck.

Who could have guessed plain little Naoko could pull off an ensemble like that?

"I need a photo!" Chiharu yelled. And without another word, she darted out of the room, howling for someone called Yukito.

"It's a good thing Chiharu's given the rest of the maids an helpers the day off,ne?" Noako giggled as she watched Chiharu's now untied long red hair fly out behind her like a windswept flame. "Imagine what they'd say if the were to see their mistress like that?"

Kaho sighed as she lounged on the bean bag she had found in one of the rooms.

"Right now, I could care less if anyone was to see me like this-scarlet and all. This is the most comfortable seat I've ever had to pleasure to occupy and nothing will ever change the fact that I look good in red.."

At that moment, Chiharu entered the room, bringing with her a beaming grayish haired, light eyed young man of around 20, whom she introduced to them as Yukito, her right hand man.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Yukito said pleasantly as he bowed to them.

"How may I assist you lovely ladies tonight?"

"First off, we need you to put that fashion sense of yours to good use." Chiharu said firmly, as Rika, Kaho, Tomoyo and Naoko smiled back at the man who excluded a sense of warmth and caring that inadvertly drew them to him.

She waved her hands in a careless motion towards where the others sat around the room.

"What do you think, Yukito kun?"

Yukito cocked his head to one side and pursed up his lips as he looked over all of them.

After a bit, he smiled, turned to Chiharu and bowed low, placing a respectful kiss to the back of her hand.

" congratulate you, Yamazaki san." He said, laughing.

"I have nothing left to teach you. The ladies look simply ravishing tonight. Just the right blend of class and style. Though, if I may make a suggestion, I believe the rhinestone blue satin clutch would place a perfect finishing touch to that lady's already beautiful coiferre.Perhaps the Coronet blue silk shawl as well." Here, he nodded at Tomoyo, who blushed and smiled.

"The lady there.." Here, he nodded at Rika, who stiffened anxiously "..looks alltogether stunning, if I may be permitted to say so. I believe, though, that the pink gem martini dangle would set off the curves of the laced top very well."

Chiharu's grin broadened as she rummaged in her closet and brought out a pair of jewel boxes.

"Perfect" was the unanimous verdict as the girls looked over themselves, nearly half an hour later, after having allowed Yukito to make minute changes to the way they wore their outfits and leaving the final decisions about accessories and shoes entirely upto him.

"And now," Chiharu announced grandly, as they stepped out of the mansion, a smiling Yukito leading the way to a silver extended Phantom Automotive.

"We party!!!!"

_**Back at the club**_

The crowd stared at the stage at the centre of the room with rapt attention.

Even Rika and Naoko had ceased their whimpers and were now craning their necks, attempting to see past the giraffe necked people who were blocking their view of the stage where, it was clear, the action was going to take place.

A dull, pulsating beat began to slowly echo aroound the room, filling their senses with nothing but the urge to move their hips to the beat.

And then, a deep, clear voice rang out powerfully, stilling the cries and catcalls.

"**I am a posession."**

A heat wave seemed to permeate through the crowd and suddenly, scorching flames burst into light in a breathtaking display as male dancers clad in black and red appeared in a burst of white fog and lights, awekening screams from the females at the club.

"**I am a void."**

Heads began to swivell frantically as the crowds searched hungrily for the owner of the honey sweet, yet passionately throbbing voice.

"**You see me."**

"Where is she???" Kaho asked, confused.

"She sounds like she's so close, almost as though, she's ……." She trailed off, her eyes widening and tilted her head upwards slowly, her eyes widening.

"Oh!My God!" Rika screamed, pointing to the descending figure of a woman seated daintily on a swing.

Necks cricked painfully as people turned their heads hastily upwards, squinting against the blinding light as they struggled to catch a glimpse of the person who had already enchanted them with her voice.

"**Deceive me"**

The swing began to sway in a deep cut arc aross the room. The figure astride it gracefully got to her feet, throwing back her head and swinging herself lightly with the music.

Slowly, but surely, the beat began to pick up, now thrumming with power, even as the crowd began to voice its appreciation with cries and hoots and deep throathed cheers.

"**I fall into your trap"**

The swing executed a perfect piroutte as the figure slowly arched one leg and swung it daintily at the crowd below.

This time, the crowd voiced its appreciation and encouragement in no uncertain terms.Howls and catcalls began to build in numbers as well as pitch.

This mysterious creature had managed to capture and keep the attention of the entire room with the ease of a sharp knife slicing through an overripe fruit.

"**You heal me"**

A grating sound echoed through the place and an audible gasp came from the thronging people as the swing suddenly seemed to slip and give way.

The swing and figure plumetted to the ground in a second –long freefall before an assured click cinched the security of both, the figure and the crowds below.

Understanding flooded through the crowds whose screams now rent the air as the swing and its rider resumed the graceful push and swing motion.

"**Conceal me"**

The swing slipped again, albeit gently.

The spotlights began to flicker against the wall beyond.

" **dirty secret,"**

A hush fell across the crowds a the spotlights began to dance across the figure's waist and legs.

An emarald green, glittering body suit came into view, with artful rips in the material, exposing creamy white skin and a decidedly small figure, whose hips slowly began to mesmerise the crowds with erotically slow gyrations, pinctuated by the thrumming beats.

"**You need me"**

A second gasp rang out through the crowds.

The spotlight had danced across the figure's face for just an instant and some of them had caught a fleeting glimpse of the young woman.

"**Your hands hold my body still**

**You take me, screaming, against my will"**

"Oh….my…God…." Kaho whispered.

The spotlight now rested on the face of one of the most exquisite faces any of them had ever seen.

Long auburn curls framed a heart shaped face whose delicate features took the room by storm.

The most enchanting emarald eyes that sparkled in a passionate mute speech of its own. A swan like neck that held her face up like the stem of a delicate blossom.

Rosy lips that curled upwards in a tanatlising tilt that elicted roars from the males at the club.

"**I beg you for more.**

**Come touch me**

**Come take me**

**I am yours"**

"She's beautiful!" Tomoyo whispered, as she watched the young woman sway lightly before the swing lowered gently, hovering feet above the stage.

The male dancers stood readily as she gracefully alighted onto the shoulders of two of them who gripped her hips as the others turned to their left.

Female dancers now stepped onto the stage from either side, immediately moving to their partners as the music now took on a faster, more urgent beat.

"**Deceive me"**

The men lowered the girl to the floor.

"She can't be older than us!" Chiharu said, excitedly to the others.

"Yeah…." Naoko whispered back as she stared, dazedly at the scene unfolding in front of her.

"**Allow me**

**To feel the way**

**You make me feel"**

She rested her hands on her hips, beginning to sway them sensually, as the men on either side of her grabbed flaming torches from their positions on the wall and proceeded to make their audience roar with approval at an impromptu fire breathing display.

"**Coiling within, my desire burns**

**Sate it, whilst I remain yours"**

The girl lifted one leg and curled it around the thigh of the man on her left, simultaneously hooking her arm through the arm of the man on her right.

Slowly, the men began to move apart, lifting her up and stretching her body as they did so.

"**Tomorrow's too far away**

**I'm thinking about today"**

Another male dancer came up behind her, sliding his arms around her waist and pulling her to him.

Leaning forward, he pulled his fingers through her hair, tangling them in the cascading curls and burying his face into her neck.

"**Spider webs trap me**

**My lust, your need**

**Takes me"**

His fingers trailed down her body, stilling at her waist and passing down her thigh in deliberately slow, sensual moments.

The girl looked up, her grren gaze fiery and smouldering.

She raised a hand slowly to her lips and captured her middle finger with tantalisingly slow nibbling actions, drawing it into her mouth and then proceeding to suck on it.

Unaware of the fact that she hadn't been breathing for the last few moments, Tomoyo watched, her mouth dropping despite herself, as she watched one of the most sensual acts in her life.

The others seemed to be in a similar state of mind.The girl had ensnared their senses and captured their souls with her voice and her provocative gyrations and movements.The now hoarse crowd was raw and pulsing with desire coursing through their bodies.

"**Return my mind**

**Come sate me"**

The girl swayed slightly in the man's arms as the other dancers continued to grind and move to the rhythm.

"**Take me….AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!"**

"Whaaa?? What?? "

As though only just stirring, their audience seemed to be restored to their senses as the man, who had fumbled slightly with his footing, proceeded to slip and drop the girl in his arms.

A thud followed and Kaho winced as the girl landed on her bottom, elicting a pained wail of

"**Hoeee!!!!"**

**Liked it? Hated it? Review!!please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Arrangements

**A/N**

**Well...It's been a while. And I'm really sorry. But there's always loads to do this time of the year. And I've been caught up. Besides, I had a little trouble with the writing of this chapter. Anyway, it's up now. And I REALLY REALLY hope you like it.**

**Hope you had a Merry Christmas!**

**And HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thanks for all the reviews!!!**

_**lidoOL ashun sweetie**_

_**Totally Kawaii**_

_**TooShine**_

_**Valentine Satiquss**_

_**Peach Blossoms 421**_

_**Carrimiento**_

_**Black Star Dragon Girl**_

_**lydxcuti3**_

_**HappyTofu **_

_**Anime and Manga Girls**_

_**and**_

_**Elli Cole..who gave me the bathroom idea that'll feature later on :-)**_

**And now, for the chapter**

** XxxXxxXxxXXxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxXxxXxxXx**

**Arrangements **

"What do you mean you've arranged for a private lapdance for us by girls!!?" Chiharu demanded angrily as she poked the rather frightened manager on the shoulder, backing him into the wall.

"I specifically made demands for a male stripper! And definitely not a lapdance, at that."

"But..But….Ms. …..Uhhh..?"

"Its Kamasi! And you'd do well to remember that name! K A M A S I. Get it? And I don't care what or who screwed your system up. I ordered a male stripper and I'm gonna get one!"

"Miss…please!" The man begged.

"We don't have any male strippers available at present. All fifteen of them have been taken. I …I don't know of any possible replacements. But .. I assure you, Kamasi san, the girls I have arranged for you are out of this world! They are extraordinarily gifted and.."

"Do we LOOK like lesbians to you??"

"NO! Kamasi san, I assure you, I meant no disrespect. But the .."

"Chi..I mean…uhh…Li..aka…Liaka-chan, its all right. I'm sure the mistake was.."

" Hush Kanobi!"

Kaho blinked. 'So I'm Kanobi now, am I?'

"Your club was highly recommended by Tsukishiro san. I did not expect this from your organisation. Yuki usually only ever recommends the best. Obviously I was wrong. We were planning on…But never mind now. We shall simply have to take our business elsewhere!"

"Tsukishiro san?" The manager squeaked in terror. "You.. You **_know_** Tsukishiro san??"

"**_Elsewhere??"_** Tomoyo whimpered.

The manager apparently chose to take this as a sign of how much his newest customers had liked his club.

"I.." He croaked.

"Ka..Kamasi san….Allow me to make this up to you..in the only way left…"

Chiharu narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well..?"

He sighed.

"I am sure you were witnesses to our star performer?"

"The girl in green?" 'who fell on her butt' She added to herself silently.

"Hai, Kamasi san. I realise that you do not…ano…bat that way?"

"Swing that way" Naoko corrected impulsively.

The manager turned round.

"There's no one there" He said, blinking confusedly up at Naoko.

Naoko sighed.

"Well? What about the girl?"

"I … We have never allowed any of our clients to meet her on this short a notice. But you, ladies, for you, I will ask this of my star performer. Perhaps..perhaps she can teach you things that you would like to learn? The dance, perhaps?" He looked hopefully up at them.

There was a short silence. Rika seemed to be immersed in her own thoughts. Chiharu frowned slightly.

"Well…I.."

"Please, Kamasi san." The man began to plead, sensing that the hardened woman in front of him was a reincarnation of his much feared late aunt who had been wont to take up a birch stick when she had felt it to be her duty to discipline him.

"I assure you, only the best. Our cherry blossom will not disappoint. And…and.." He was almost tripping over his own words in his excitement.

"I shall ask the Ruby to come as well."

"The what?"

"She is another gem." The man announced proudly.

"Yes, well, I got **_that_** part."

"Perhaps not as desired as our cherry blossom is, but, nevertheless, very lovely."

"I.."

He began to scuddle his way out of the room.

"I shall send for them and you will not be disappointed, I do assure you" And then he was gone.

"Well, girls," Chiharu humphed.

"Looks like we're going to be entertained by our own kind tonight. Not something I'd normally go with. But then, nothing tonight, has been normal. So we might as well just go along with it…"

She tapered off as her gaze fell on Rika.

"Ri?"

"Ummhmm?" The woman still looked a bit fazed.

"What are you thinking about? You're caught up in your own thoughts…anything interesting there?"

"Mmm..no." Rika answered.

Chiharu narrowed her eyes at her but didn't press the topic furthur, for which Rika was thankful.

"So.." Tomoyo began hesitantly. "We don't **_have_** to have her do a lapdance, right?"

XxXxxXxxXxXXxXxxXxXxxXxxXxXXxXXxXXxXxXxX

"Like bloody hell!" An emarald eyed girl in a green dress cursed violently as she faced her nervous looking manager

"Women? You want me to perform for **_women_**? Over my dead body!"

"But, Sakura, you **_do_** do that..Well..perhaps you have not tried a private show, but I assure you, my dear, you would not have to do anything that you do not wish to do. These ladies seem entirely too respectable. Besides.." He lowered his voice.

"They know **_Tsukishiro san_**..and and the lady who looks like my aunt Hitomi, God curse…err..rest her soul.She calls him **_Yuki_**!!"

"I couldn't care less if she called him **_'Bugs bunny'_**" Sakura scowled.

"I thought we had an agreement, Saraki!! I don't perform in private and definitely not for women. I don't …..swing that way!"

Saraki whirled round again.

"There's no one there!" He said irritably. "Why does everyone ask me to swing round when there's nothing there to see?"

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"And what's the deal with Mei, huh?"

"I thought you might like company" The man protested.

Sakura curled her lip in fury. "I'm **_so_** sure you were thinking of me all the way, saru-chinchin!!"

The man yelped.

"Don't call me that!"

"You asked for it!"

"You just called me a .."

"And you deserved it!"

The man groaned and scratched the back of his neck.

"Sakuraaaaaa…" He groaned.

The girl threw her hairbrush at him.

XxXxxXxxXxXXxXxxXxXxxXxxXxXXxXXxXXxXxXxX

"Ahhhhhh…" Chiharu sighed as she leaned back against the silken cushions on the low couch. "This is more like it."

The blonde young woman who had led them into the room bowed and sasshayed out , closing the door behind her.

Naoko glanced nervously around the room. "You don't suppose they have hidden cameras in here, do you?" She asked.

Kaho gulped. "Hi…..hidden cameras??"

Chiahru laughed airily. "There's **_absolutely _**no chance." She said firmly. "Trust me. The name 'Yuki' is more than enough to ensure things go straight here.

"Well…." Tomoyo gave Rika a helpless glance. "I….I suppose.."

Rika opened her mouth to voice her own uncertainities when the door creaked open.

Five pairs of eyes turned towards the door.

Five mouths dropped open and one stayed that way.

A giggle rang out from the doorway and Tomoyo blushed fuschia as a vision in green appeared at the door.

Rika gulped as she recognised the small, slender form of the young danseuse from the main act.

The girl had changed out of the form fitting suit she had worn earlier. Now she was dressed in, what could only be termed as an 'I dream of Jeanie' suit.

A glittering emarald green clingy top that revealed the creamy toned skin of her stomach and hinted at the shadow just below her neck.

Baggy green pants that clustered at the waist in typical Arabian fashion with sequins that gleamed up at them.

"Konbanwa, minna san"

There it was again. That lovely clear flute like voice. A fleeting thought crossed Tomoyo's mind. One of the girl singing the last song she, Tomoyo, had written.

Tomoyo knew her limitations as a voice artist. Creating music had been her forte. Although her own deep husky voice was a pleasant one, she knew exactly what the voice of the girl standing in front of her was.

Perfect.

"Hajimemashite?" Chiaharu seemed to have gotten her voice back.

"Come in, please."

"Okagesama de" The girl smiled.

"Domo arigatou"

Her delicate features furthur enhanced by the curve of her lips. That beautiful pink bow that, in combination with those emarald eyes made her seem like an exquisite porcelain doll.

She entered the room with a grace that was her own. It wasn't a sensual practised sasshay. No flowing movements that swayed her hips in a manner that would tantalise a red blooded man, driving him to insanity.

Instead, it reminded Naoko of the gentle caress of a mid afternoon ocean breeze. Alluring, tempting, yet as natural as the brush of a willow.

Innocent in an untouched way that seemed almost ridiculous, considering the position of the girl.

The girl smiled again.

"Welcome to **_Ten no Waza _**" She brushed an amber lock behind her ear. "Watashi wa Sakura desu."

"My partner should be arriving in a moment. She…had some things to take care of, you see?"

Almost on cue, a flash of red at the door caught Naoko's eye and she whirled round to face it. She couldn't help the way her eyes involuntarily widened.

The girl who stood at the door was no porcelain maid.

Fiery and seemingly ablaze with an untamable spirit, the girl's long midnight black tresses set off her blood red suit, that, like Sakura's resembled an oufit straight from the Arabian nights..

The girl's crimson eyes flashed as her gaze locked onto Sakura's visibly nervous one.

"You. Did. It. Again!" The girl was clearly gnashing her teeth.

"I told you to run if you saw that son of a bitch, didn't I?"

"M..Meilin..we have guests!" Sakura's tone was scandalized.

"Do I look like I give a rat's ass??" Meilin shreiked.

"Now we have an extra performance! For women!!! Sakura!!"

"I didn't know! " Sakura wailed, clearly distraught. "He sent for me through Yurawi chan and I thought it was about that raise he promised us last August!"

"And you believed him when he said that?" Meilin shouted.

"Gomen nasai, Mei chan" Sakura's eyes began to fill with tears and Meilin's eyes immediately took on a softer look.

"Oh Saku.." She sighed. "Don't cry. I'm ….I'm sorry for yelling at you. But Ryu and I had plans for tonight, you know?"

"I'm sorry!!" Sakura was bawling now.

"I'm a horrible friend, Mei chan. I spoiled your night with Ryu kun."

"Nonsense." Meilin sighed. "Ryu will simply have to rearrange his plans. And knowing him, that means his bed. Don't worry, Sakura chan. And besides, we have guests to entertain, don't we?"

"H..Hai."

"There. See? It's a good thing I convinced you to get more of that waterproof makeup."

It was only then that Sakura seemed to remember the presence of the other women. Blushing, she turned hurriedly to them, bowing repeatedly.

"Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!"

"Ano..Its allright." Rika said hastily.

"Demo..It was rude of us. May we ask, what is it you would have us do? Saraki sama did not mention anything."

"We were supposed to have a male stripper perform for us" Chiharu explained. "But that baka manger messed it up and now we're stuck with you."

"As we're stuck with you!" Meilin snapped back, her crimson eyes flashing dangerously.

"What? You think we **_want_** to stay here?

"She didn't mean it like that" Kaho spoke up quickly. "It's just, you know, we came out for …well…we prefer men" She tapered off in an embarassed tone.

Meilin rolled her eyes.

"Well…what do you want us to do then? We're here and we're not going anywhere. I doubt you want a lapdance. Intercourse is a strict no-no. You're not leaving us much of a choice here, you know?"

A contemplative silence reigned for a few minutes as the women glanced at each other.

Chiharu's eyes narrowed as she watched the way Rika was chewing uninhibitedly on her lower lip.

"Ri?"

Rika started, then blushed.

"Ri? What is it?"

"I was…thinking" Rika mumbled.

"About?" Naoko prompted.

"Its nothing." Rika's blush deepened. "It's a silly idea. I…..never mind"

"Riiiiiiiii.." Chiharu whined.

"Tell us. This is supposed to be an open night..no reservations, whatsoever."

Rika glanced nervously up at Sakura and Meilin who were now looking at her curiously.

"You want them gone?" Kaho asked.

"Nooooooo…." Rika said hesitantly. "It involves them, in a way."

"Involves us?" Sakura asked. She rubbed her calf muscles, grimacing at the reddish hue her right ankle had taken. "Damned slippers!"

"Its just…" Rika looked up. "You remember how we discussed the way things were? When we were at Chi.. I mean..uhhh…Kamasi san's place?"

Meilin rolled her eyes again. "Obvious much?" She drawled. "When you want to wander round with fake names, you might want to try and remember them."

"It's the first time we've done this" Chiharu said, though her tone was more indignant than dignified.

"Hush. Never mind that now. Go on, Ri." Tomoyo commanded.

"I think Sakura san and Meilin san should teach us this stuff" Rika blurted out.

"Huh?"

"Think about it," Rika definitely sounded excited, now that she had actually said it out loud.

"We talked about it. It's the passion we're missing, right? If the only way I can have it is to know how to seduce my husband, then so be it. I don't see anything else I can do. My….my marriage is killing me. It's suffocating and I'm growing more resentful everyday."

She drew a deep breath and glanced round at her stunned audience.

"Think about it, Chi, Tomo…Nao..Ka.." She pleaded. "When was the last time our husbands looked at us the way the men were looking at Sakura this evening? When was the last time we felt sexy? And appreciated? When was the last time we felt like…like women?"

When the others continued to stay silent, Rika sighed. "Forget it." She mumbled. "It was just a wild idea…It doesn't mean anything…"

"You're right." Tomoyo said suddenly.

"Huh? " Rika looked up, confused. "Tomo?"

"You're right" Tomoyo repeated., more firmly.

"I was looking around today. Maybe, maybe if I was a bit more….maybe, if I knew how to be more…appealing, I'd be more secure in my marriage. I wouldn't have to worry about whether or not Er…I mean, my husband's cheating on me."

She looked around the room. "I think Ri's right." She announced.

"I…" Kaho felt her mouth dry up. " I don't know what to say."

"Say you agree." Tomoyo urged. "Come on, Kaho..think about it this way. You said it yourself. Things are drying up. If we want some action, some passion, some life, in our marriages, we need to do something about it. I've been sitting round, waiting for my marriage to brighten up for years now. But things have never happened..Nothing and no one's going to stir my marriage up except for me."

"You've got a point there, Tomo." Naoko said hesitantly. "But ….I'm not sure…how are we going to do this?"

"I think we can leave that up to the professionals, there." Rika smiled.

She looked up at Sakura and Meilin, both of whom looked downright shocked.

"I suppose you've gotten the gist of what we're talking about." She said quietly. "I…Our lives are monotonous…dreary and I'm being honest when I say my life's suffocating me. We come from …well…backgrounds that constrict us. Trust me when I say this is the first time I've been out in a long while."

She sighed.

"My family won't let me live a life outside the one they have planned for me and my husband…he's a good man and a kind one. But he doesn't understand what it's like to have to sit at the window and gaze outside. The passion's missing from my life and I want it back. We're asking you to help us. Will you?"

"I…agree." Kaho said quietly. Chiharu nodded from her seat beside her. "I do too, Ri, Tomo."

"What exactly do you expect from us?" Meilin asked, hesitantly.

"We watched Sakura's show this evening and we were stunned. I never knew a woman could look like that, make people feel like that..Everything seemed so enticing and you were so confident. It wasn't only the dress, or the dance. It was the way you did it, the way you made it seem so natural, so …right…I … We'd like you to teach us… Teach us how to be more appealing, how to walk the way you do, how to carry yourselves the way you do..how to.." Here, she blushed.

"How to please …them.."

"I.." Sakura sounded shocked.

"We…Meilin chan…What…"

"You know, that's an interesting idea." Meilin said slowly.

"You can't seriously be considering this!" Sakura cried.

But Meilin didn't seem to be paying much attention.

"You know, Saku.." She mused. "We could call it the school for the..deprived!"

xXXxXXxXxxXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx


	4. Bargains and Beginnings

**A/N: I'm back!! I'm sorry for the delay. But I only just got my net conn. restored. Thanks so much for all those reviews!!! **

**DISCLAIMER**

**ME NO OWN, YOU NO SUE. CAPISCHE?**

**And the 'cat was dead' joke comes from Caroline in the city.**

**WinterWolfBlossom**

**cherrylove05**

**Musette Fujiwara**

**Peach Blossoms421**

**bludthurstEwolf**

**sakurawolfblossom**

**CharmGirl24**

**MizUnapproahable**

**the original rubber duckie**

**ELLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII COLEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Pati101**

**Orange Orange**

**Happy Tofu**

**-ur-hearts-desire**

**insanity-ward**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!**

**Do it again, please?**

**Chapter 4**

**Bargains and Beginnings**

"I'm not doing it, Mei" Sakura said grimly as she slammed her closet door shut. "You have no idea what they're asking us to do."

Kero, Sakura's pet cat, purred decidedly from on top of Sakura's bed.

Meilin directed her worst Li death glare at the cat, who continued its happy purring, completely unaffected by Meilin's fumes.

Meilin barked. Kero hissed and narrowed his green eyes at Meilin, who scoffed angrily, before rounding on Sakura, who only rolled her eyes at her.

"They're asking us for help, Sakura," Meiling said heatedly.

"You call that help?" Sakura cried.

"Yeah, I do" Meilin's shoulders heaved as she glared at Sakura. "Didn't you hear what that Ri chick said? Sakura, listen to me. Helping someone isn't about pulling them out of swiftsand or curing them of cancer. It's about solving a problem that's really hurting them, deeply. Didn't you notice how hurt they were?"

"I'm not saying there's anything wrong with helping them.." Sakura sank down on the bed and looked miserably up at Meiling. "I'm just saying that I'm not right for that job..you **know** why, Mei.."

Kero rubbed his head against Sakura's stomach.

Meiling drew a sharp breath. "For heaven's sake, Sakura! That's just ridiculous. It doesn't make any difference. It doesn't change the fact that you know exactly what you're doing and how to do it best. Besides, it may actually be a good thing..It'll show them that you don't need to **do** it to **be** it!...umm..you get it, right?"

Sakura blinked.

"At this point I'm not sure if I know what all the 'it's' refer to, but I …I just…Oh! Mei.."

Meilin sighed, crossed the floor over to Sakura and sank down onto the bed by her side, squeezing Kero in the process and managing to completely ignore the yellow cat who's purr turned rather strangled after a bit.

"How about I make you a deal?" She suggested after a moment.

"What kind of deal?" Sakura questioned, suspicion lacing her voice. Best friend or not, Mei was still a sneaky conniving little imp who couldn't be trusted an inch when it came to deals.

Meilin shot Sakura a dirty look. "What happened to trusty little Saku?"

"She got swallowed by the big bad wolf and her laundery"

Meilin giggled suddenly. " Ok.Ok..I'll admit to the fact that I ditched you with the laundery before the show. But really, have I ever done something to make you distrust me apart from that?"

Sakura opened her mouth.

"This month.." Melin added hastily.

Sakura's eyes gleamed.

"Apart from last week." Meilin said firmly.

Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"The double date doesn't count." Meilin announced quickly.

"No..well..I guess not" Sakura admitted.

"Exactly." Meilin said triumphantly.

Sakura sighed and stretched out onto her bed, crossing her arms above her head in a tired gesture.

"Ok, Mei. What's this deal? And no tricks up your non existential sleeves!"

"Hey! I though we'd established that you could trust me!" Meilin said defensively, crossing her arms over her chest.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Old habits die hard" She said drily.

"So, about this deal.." She said hastily, as Meilin's pout turned to an expression of rage.

Meilin retained the scowl and the sulk, but stretched herself out by Sakura's side.

"Look, how about this? You do this with me and I'll never trick you with double dates again." She offered.

"What's the catch?" Sakura asked warily.

"There isn't one!" Meilin sounded rather indignant as she rose up on her elbow to peer at Sakura.

Sakura hesitated.

"Plus, you get the satisfaction of having helped four woman, stuck in the prime of their lives, with prunes for husbands. Think of all the things they're missing out on. Heck! Think of all the things their husbands are missing out on! Not to mention prying neighbours! And now I come to think of it, you're the obstacle in the way of the future generation as well. Think of all the lovely bouncing snotty nosed brats those woman are being robbed off just coz they don't know how to get them in!! Jeez, Saku, its practically your God given duty to help those poor confused.."

"-deprived" put in Sakura, smiling slightly.

"-souls. See? You're totally getting the hang of it." Meilin said, absently stroking Kero's fur.

The sheer unfamiliarity of this action, caused the cat to yelp in shock and shoot up, off the bed.

Meilin screeched as Kero's claws dug into her arm.

"Stupid cat!!" Meilin cried, angrily, as she nursed the hurt elbow.

"I'm changing the deal, Saku! You do this and I won't kill your damned furball!"

Sakura laughed and turned round to scold Kero gently.

"Bad kitty!" She murmured, scratching Kero behind the ear as Meilin looked on, stunned.

"I'll do it, Mei" Sakura announced. "But this means no blind dates, no set ups, no double dates, no leaving me to was 3 loads of laundery and you can forget about hurting Kero."

"'Twas the night before Christmas; and all through the house, there were lots of mice playing…because the cat was dead." Meilin hissed at Kero, as she turned on her heel and walked out of Sakura's room, fuming.

"I'll call the Chi Kama whatever lady and let her know" She threw over her shoulder.

Sakura gave a tiny laugh and reclined against the cushions again.

"So I'm really going through it, huh?" She whispered to the sulky cat.

"Now I think about it, it could really be an interesting project, you know?"

Kero yawned.

"No, seriously!" Sakura exclaimed. She pushed her stubborn curls away from her face and fastened it up into a messy bun at the back of her head, held up by a couple of tiny green pins. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror.

"Do I look like a teacher, Kero?" She mused.

"Or.." She faltered.

"Do I just look like a fake?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo**

Meilin sighed contentedly as Ryu brushed his fingers gently across her face in a light caress.

She opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

"I can't believe you threw that guy over the fence" She ran her hands through his hair.

"No one gets away with insulting you." Ryu murmured. "What would you have me do if a guy insults my girl?"

"You're such an idiot." She told him softly.

"I know…" he smiled at her. "But as long as I'm your idiot, I'm happy"

Meilin laughed.

"You could have been seriously hurt."

"I know….."

"Ryu.." She began.

"Hai, koishi?"

"If you die, can I have your gym weights?"

She squealed as he grabbed her hips and rolled her over, straddling her.

A few minutes later, Saraki Hitamamashi strode past her door.

Squeals of female laughter and male chuckles filtered through.

He scowled.

"Everyone but me's getting some." He said to himself sullenly. "And I own this bleeding bar!"

**OoOOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Seven miles away, a lady clutched an extension line to her ear.

"No. Not today" Came her husband's impatient voice over the phone. "My wife's here. Yes. My wife. That's what I said. What do you mean by ' why'?, Yuka? How do you expect me to get away with this with my wife here? It'd spoil the whole purpose!"

"But Eriol.." The woman whined.

Tomoyo's shoulders shook in silent sobs. She cradled the receiver to her chest, trying to forget Eriol's words

Not too far away, Chiharu Takeshi brushed her hand over the velvet box that contained her police badge. She had not parted with it. Instead, she had reported it as 'lost'. She had needed a reminder. Something to remember Officer Mihara, Chiharu by. An 'efficiency in services rendered certificate' stared solemnly at herfrom its place of pride at the back of her closet.

Chiharu blinked back tears.

The telephone's shrill tones cut through her reflections.

Naoko Yanagizawa's hands itched as she gazed longingly at the pen and ink stand on her husband's desk. She had just managed to think up a fantastic plot for a novel and she ached to grab a pen and write it out before she forgot it. Words and phrases hit her from every direction.

Fuyumi Yanagizawa frowned as she caught sight of her daughter in law standing at the threshold of the study, casting longing glances at the blank sheets of paper on the desk.

She couldn't imagine why Naoko just couldn't grow out of her childish fantasies.

It was almost an insult to the name of Yanagizawa.

Naoko caught sight of her mother in law's reproachful looks and sighed. She bowed to the older lady and walked away, her shoulders erect.

As she turned the corner, away from the woman's prying glances and not so subtle chidings, Naoko's shoulders drooped and she backed up against the cool walls of the dining room.

A maid appeared in the corridoor and Naoko straightened up.

"A call for you, Yanagizawa sama."

Naoko nodded. "I'll take it in my room, thank you"

The maid bowed respectfully and walked away.

Rika Terada watched silently as her husband booted the computer in his room. She might as well have been a part of the décor for all the attention he paid her.

Tsujai Terada had been a promising student at the University of Seiki, Tokyo. He had been sponsored by his University for a seat in the prestigious Kawasaki program for Mathematics. His parents had been aghast.

They had overruled his protests and his pleas. Tsujai Terada began his career as the Managing Director of Terada enterprises limited, a real estate business that he had been set at the helm of.

Rika watched as he squinted at a 3D image of a proposed construction. He didn't so much as throw a glance at her.

She melted away into the shadows.

In yet another unhappy home, Kaho Shimaki was frustrated as hell.

Bankotsu wasn't home. And going by what she had observed in the last week, he wouldn't be home before half the night was over.

She grabbed the notepaper from the coffee table and began to sketch.

Half an hour later, a tall angel, with a sword clutched in her hand stared back at her.

Huge wings cradled her back and her long dress was ripped in many places. But the angel's expression was anything but angelic.

Furious and deadly, the creature was out for blood.

And so was she.

When the call from Chiharu came through, Kaho was more than ready.

"She said 'yes'" Chiharu barely managed to keep the excitement out of her voice.

"Be there at Ten no wazaa at half past 7 tomorrow evening. Yuki's coming too. Don't worry" She said hastily as Kaho made a shocked little sound.

"I assure you, Yukito will be discretion personified. Meilin says it might even be helpful to have his input. By the time we're done, those husbands of ours won't know what hit them"

Kaho smirked and nodded as she looked over at the sketch of the angel.

"Oh! Baby! Baby!" She crooned. "What **_have_** I got in store for you?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Yukito could hardly keep himself from bursting into laughter. He grinned at the stunned faces next to him.

"We're taking a practical approach" Meilin was saying.

"As we can't exactly get live guys up here for you to practise on and mannequinns are out of the question- They're too hard and not in the good way, either. Besides, those fists keep jabbing you in the ribs anyway.We'll just use them as bases."

Tomoyo raised her brow in disbeleif. Kaho giggled.

"I have the perfect replacement"

She beamed as a red faced and panting Sakura came stumbling up the wooden stairs, with a huge paper bag clutched to her chest.

"Bananas!"

**Preview of chapter 5:**

"Oy!" Meilin roared as she hauled Yukito up by his collar. "What do you think you're doing?"

Yukito whimpered and his head drooped.

"I'm so sorry, Meiling chan.." He said miserably. "But I couldn't resist them."

"I asked you to be gentle and sensual" Meiling howled in outrage, as her eyes fell on the empty bag of bananas and the half eaten one on the mannequinn's lower body. "Not castrate him!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**


End file.
